


Nostalgia

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, crack aokuro, crack kagakise, misc stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of old miscellaneous drabbles and head canons, all with varying ratings and subject matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gamers (mult pairings)

Kiseki are all gamers.

Aomine and Kagami spend the days together cussing each other out over various MMORPGs and FPS.

> "Fuck you, you camping asshole!"
> 
> "Excuse me? How am I camping? It’s not my fault that you spawned right where I happened to be reloading."
> 
> "YOU’VE BEEN RELOADING FOR 5 MINUTES!"
> 
> "Che."
> 
> Kagami glared, trying his hardest not to punch the blue haired bastard straight in the mouth. This was the third time that Aomine happened to be “reloading” exactly where Kagami spawned. So that’s why Aomine decided to sit at his desk instead of snuggling up to Kagami like the redhead had suggested earlier…
> 
> If only Aomine was sitting on the bed next to him so he could punch that stupid smirk right off of his gorgeously irritating face.
> 
> "Ne~ Bakagami… One more kill and I get a hunter killer… Nice, huh?"
> 
> "You wouldn’t have gotten it if you weren’t CHEATING!"
> 
> "Call it cheating, if you will. I call it a strategy."
> 
> "Get over here so I can strategically punch you in the throat!”

Midorima enjoys playing Mario Party solely because he always wins - fate never lets him down.

> "S-Shin-chan! H-how?!"
> 
> "Hn."
> 
> Miyaji’s eyebrow twitched as he landed directly on the trap Midorima placed just moments ago. Somehow, every capsule the green haired wonder acquired had the ability to steal a players stars or coins. They aren’t even half way done and Midorima already has 4 stars and 500 coins while Takao has one and Miyaji has 2 -  _had_  2.
> 
> His urge to run Midorima over with a truck was overflowing.
> 
> "S-Shin-chan! Miyaji senpai has a really scary aura around him right now…!"

Kise enjoys kinect games like Just Dance or Dance central along with karaoke games.

> "Sing with me, senpai!"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "E-Eh? But why! We can make such beautiful music together~"
> 
> "No."
> 
> Kise whined, wrapping his arms around Kasamatsu’s shoulder, tugging the shorter male close. “Pleaseeee?”
> 
> A vein popped on Kasamatsu’s forehead. With flexibility only he possessed, the male twisted his arm free, punching Kise across his cranium.
> 
> Kise fell to the ground dramatically, holding the game’s microphone in his hand. Kasamatsu turned away, walking towards the blonde’s kitchen.
> 
> "Baby come back!"
> 
> Kasamatsu stopped.
> 
> "You can blame it all on me!"
> 
> "DIE!"

Kuroko enjoys old, Nintendo 64 games, especially racing games and adventure games.

> Kuroko frowned, tugging the controller close to his chest. Pressing down on the button harder, Kuroko silently wished that the little chubby plumber man would jump higher as the large green and yellow monster “turtle” blew another ball of fire at him.
> 
> Nigou whined, placing a paw on Kuroko’s cross legs.
> 
> "Don’t worry, I will rescue the Princess…"
> 
> Nigou barked, hopping down from Kuroko’s couch in order to cheer him on.
> 
> Kuroko smiled before licking his lips in concentration. Jumping once more, Kuroko managed to make it over his enemy, landing on the other side of the bridge before cutting the strings of the bridge, watching the monster crash down into a pool of hot lava.
> 
> Kuroko smile, watching as Nigou barked excitedly. His little man trot forward towards the bouncing mushroom who…
> 
> Kuroko’s smile fell.
> 
> "Sorry, the princess is in another castle!"
> 
> Kuroko pouted. 
> 
> Just how many castles were there in this game?!

Murasakibara loves life simulator games like the Sims or Animal Crossing. Sometimes, he’ll go as far as to play a few dating sim games too.

> "Ne, Muro-chin, I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to play that game…"
> 
> "Hm?" Himuro looked next to him, blinking innocently as he sold the doors and windows on him home, watching as the fire spread throughout the small room.
> 
> "It’s a life simulator. You’re not supposed to kill them." Murasakibara mumbled around his popsicle, clicking the mouse on his laptop.
> 
> "You’re one to talk, Atsushi."
> 
> "I’m not sure what you mean."
> 
> "You’re supposed to make the man fall in love with you… but you’re doing the opposite."
> 
> Murasakibara blinked, staring as the “hot” guy on his computer screen frowned at the selection of a rather vulgar and unladylike response. “Ehh… but I don’t like him.”
> 
> Himuro chuckled, clicking to the picture of each Sim character and canceling their actions. “So which one do you like?”
> 
> "None of them."
> 
> "So how will you win?"
> 
> Murasakibara pouted. “There’s a girl in the game who makes cakes. I can actually try for her.”
> 
> "A… girl?"
> 
> "Mhm."
> 
> "So why are you playing a BL game if you’re going after the girl?"
> 
> "She has sweets."
> 
> Himuro sighed, dropping his head down on Murasakibara’s shoulder. “You’re too cute.”
> 
> "Ehh?"

Akashi loves mystery and puzzle games where the outcome of the ending depends on his decision. He especially loves Catherine.

> "Edge. Edge."
> 
> "DADDY. LOVE ME!"
> 
> Akashi sat silently, leaning back in his seat as he crossed his legs, pushing the next block to the right, watching as his character climbed up the stairway he created for them.
> 
> Below, a large, feral child crawled after him, screaming for him to not leave him as his character reached the pinnacle of his block nightmare.
> 
> Akashi smirked, watching as he managed to destroy his high score, replacing his gold medal with… another gold medal.
> 
> Tilting his head to the side, Akashi silently watched as his character’s life unfolding after the shocking news that his girlfriend was pregnant.
> 
> Shaking his head, Akashi waited until he was once again allowed to control his character, walking around the bar before sitting down next to a pair of twin women.
> 
> As they spoke, he noticed a cop entering the bar.
> 
> _"Hmm, I believe it is your time to die…"_  Akashi thought, ignoring the man completely as he moved on to the reporter, and then his old friend from school.
> 
> "A-Akashi-san?"
> 
> Akashi blinked, glancing over his shoulder as Furihata snuck closer, standing by the door silently. Akashi smiled, patting the space next to him. 
> 
> Furihata blushed, padding over timidly.
> 
> "Kouki."
> 
> Furihata stiffened. “Y-yes?”
> 
> "I thought I told you to stop speaking to me so formally."
> 
> Despite Akashi’s smile, Furihata lowered his head. “I’m sorry Akashi-sa- err… Akashi.”
> 
> Akashi smiled the fainted of smiles,a soft curve of the lips, as he placed his palm on the top of Furihata’s head, pulling his body closer to him. “Good boy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all games belong to their owners. 95% of games mentioned here have been played by me and assigned to characters because i can


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinted ki->ao if you want, no actual pairings

It was hot.

His body was hot, his skin tingled and his heart pounded.

He knew he had no right - no reason - to feel the hot, boiling jealousy that he felt, but he couldn’t help it.

Kise pulled up the edge of his shirt, wiping up a trail of sweat along the curve of his neck. Kuroko stood on the other side of the court, a water bottle in hand. His tired blue gaze followed along with Aomine and Kagami’s erratic movements.

Kise’s eyes darkened just as he caught a glimpse of Aomine’s smile - that genuine smile he had when he experienced the thrill of a true rival. He hated it. That smile that used to be his, the smile that Aomine once showed him was now shown  _for another_.

His gaze drifted to Kagami’s, watching that brightly smiling redhead as he failed to block Aomine once more. It wasn’t his fault. Kise knew he couldn’t hate Kagami. He couldn’t blame Kagami for taking what was his. Aomine. Kuroko. Both of them, they were both entranced by his innocence, his raw, unclouded love for basketball.

No matter how much Kise wanted to hate him, he could do nothing but sit and watch as he was slowly isolated by the ones he loved the most. 

Kuroko hopped back into the game, not once glancing in Kise’s direction to see if he’d join back in. Aomine and Kagami continued playing, somehow incorporating Kuroko into their dance as if he  _belonged._

Not a single glance was thrown his way. 

He knew he couldn’t always be number one to everyone he met. But maybe, just maybe, he was hoping he could stop being replaced so easily.


	3. Pet Peeves (a parody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a crack summary of things i've seen people all say they hate in fics. its not srs ok lmao

Kagami sighed heavily, sounding like a lion yawning in the Serengeti plains. “Kise, why are you sitting so close to me?”

Kise blinked cutely, “What’s wrong, Kagamicchi? You don’t like being next to me desu ka?”

Kagami blushed really red. “B-Baka… that’s not what i’m trying to say. it’s just… we have guests.”

Across from them, Kuroko sat, taking a sip of his vanilla shake. Next to him, Aomine had his head in his palm, staring out of the window bored-ly.

Kise giggled. “Don’t worry, ossu! They won’t mind!” and then he snuggled against Kagami, making the rednette blush harder. 

"Y-Yamete yo, Ki-chan!"

"ooo Taiga-cchi your so cute!" he kisses Kagami who was now redder than a baby’s bottom that had been spanked for being naughty.

Kurokok raised an eyebrow, blushing. “Aomine-kun. Why aren’t we so affectionate?”

Aomine jumped up in his seat. “G-GOMEN!” He grabbed Kuroko, picking him up bridal style with one hand. “Let’s go do it!”

before kuroko could say anything, Aomine brought him back to their home that they purchased together a month ago after confessing three days prior. Aomine threw Kuroko on the bed.

Kuroko squeaked, lying falt on his back with his head facing the wall. He turned his gaze back on Aomine, his thighs quivering as he watched Aomine take off his clothes. 

"A-Aomine-kun… What is this feeling…? My kokoro…" kuroko trailed off, listening to the doki doki sound in his chest.

why did it hurt so bad?

Aomine felt tears prick in his eyes. “Oh, Kuroko! I love you!” he pounced, kissing the smaller boy passionly. The two bluenettes moaned. Kuroko cried, his love was so overwhelming that tears began pouring out of his eyes.

"Why you cry?" Aomine asked, cupping his cheek.

"I just love you so much!" Kuroko shouted.

Aomine flushed. “I love you to! So that means i can’t hold back!” he pulled out his thing and positioned it at Kuroko’s hole.

"No! Wait!"

"We can’t stop now. Take responsibility for this.”

Kuroko cried, not moving even though he said no. “Please no aomine I don’t AH!” he was cut off when Aomine shoved himself inside without preparation. 

Aomine grunted and began thrusting, rubbing kuroko’s tears away. “i’m sorry.” he said but he didn’t stop.

kuroko cried and moans. “n-no! stop!” god it felt so good. but he didn’t want it. he was so torn, emotionally and physically.

aomine thrusted a few more times before they both came spectacularly, spilling everywhere.

kuroko kept crying and hugged aomine. “I love you.”

Aomine kissed his forehead. “I love you too” 


	4. KiyoHana: Anagapesis

* * *

**Anagapesis**  - The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did.

* * *

 

Tired brown eyes turned to rest on the pale figure next to him. There he was with a broad back, littered with purplish bruises and red, swelling scratch marks, breathing softly.

Kiyoshi rolled onto his side.

He pressed the tips of his fingers against a particularly dark bruise on the side of his neck. 

Hanamiya continued breathing evenly.

Kiyoshi’s fingers trailed down his neck, his shoulder, his back, pausing over an open wound on his back that was starting to scab over.

Dark eyes opened, but Hanamiya didn’t move. He listened to Kiyoshi breathe. 

It was disgusting.

Kiyoshi shifted closer, wrapping his arm around Hanamiya’s chest, curling his body around the other male.

HIs touch burned.

Kiyoshi buried his face in Hanamiya’s hair, wondering just when they officially became nothing.

“I love you…” 

Hanamiya repressed a shiver.

This wasn’t love.

It never was.


	5. OTP Challenge: Kissing (MidoTaka)

“Takao, why are you staring at me like that?”

Takao’s lips twitched as he frowned, staring intently at Midorima’s face. The green haired shooter started back, trying to ignore how uncomfortable this was beginning to make him feel.

The seconds ticked by. A silence fell over them.

“Takao…”

“Shh-shh-shh…” Takao held his hand up, still staring intently at Midorima’s face.

Midorima felt his vein throb. “If you don’t st-.”

“Shin-chan, can I kiss you?”

“-op looking at me, I wil- … what?”

Takao didn’t blink. “Can I kiss you?”

“Don’t repeat it!” Midorima’s face exploded with color. He tore his gaze away from Takao, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

“Ehhh? But Shin-channn!” Takao crawled on to his knees, bringing his face closer to Midorima’s. A pout formed on his lips as Midorima leaned back, trying to increase the distance between them. “I can’t help myself. You’re just so cute!”

“J-Just who do you think you’re calling cute?!”

Takao let out a low whine before pouncing on Midorima, wrapping his arms around his neck. Midorima let out a undignified squawk, flailing his arms as Takao’s body collapsed on top of his. Takao pressed his cheek against Midorima’s heated flesh, rubbing his face against him like a cat in heat. “Look at you! Long lashes, plump lips, and fair skin, blushing like a damsel in distress… I can’t help but want to kiss you!”

“S-stop saying gross things, Bakao!” Midorima pressed his hands against Takao’s shoulder, attempting to push the smaller male off. Takao responded by tightening his grip on Midorima’s neck, holding on like a child who refused to leave their mother. Takao whined in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Takao… I can’t breath…” Pausing his struggle, he stayed still with his hands against Takao’s shoulder, waiting for the other male to loosen his grip on his neck.

Takao chuckled; loosening his arms but didn’t let go. He leaned back a little, using his elbows to prop himself up, allowing Midorima’s head to rest on his forearms. Staring down at his green haired tsundere, Takao brought one arm out from under Midorima’s head. He placed a soft hand on his cheek, trailing his fingers along Midorima’s skin.

Midorima flinched, closing his eyes as Takao’s fingers trailed down to his collarbone. Takao paused, letting his gaze shift from Midorima’s face down to the rest of his body. The deep red flushing of his skin extended slightly to his neck. His Adam’s apple bobbed every time he swallowed. He nervously sucked his lower lip in between his teeth, nibbling on the flesh that Takao wanted to ravish.

“Shin-chan. Look at me.”

Midorima flinched once again, opening his eyes nervously. “W-what?”

“Please, let me kiss you.”

“…”

“We’ve been dating for a while now and you’ve barely let me hold your hand. I can understand if you don’t want to be seen this way with me in public -.”

“T-that’s not-!”

Takao held his hand up, silencing Midorima. “But when we’re alone, why are you so cold to me?”

Midorima felt his lips tugging downwards into a frown. He tilted his head to the side, staring at the wall across from him. “I already told you… You’ve got the wrong idea.”

Takao sighed, letting his head drop into the crook ok Midorima’s exposed neck. He felt Midorima’s shoulders tense up at the contact. “Then what is it, Shin-chan?”

Midorima stayed silent for a moment before he muttered something incoherent. “…fraid… not… enough.”

Takao blinked, tilting his head towards Midorima’s ear. “Huh?”

Midorima closed his eyes as all of the blood rushed to his face. “I said I’m afraid I won’t be good enough, okay?!”

Takao sat back, staring down at Midorima. He brought one hand up to his mouth, chewing slightly on his knuckles as he looked at everything on the wall except Takao. Hey, there was a crack in his wall. When’d that get there?

Takao blinked. “S-S-SHIN-CHAN!” Takao curled himself into a ball, pressing his palms to his face. “You’re too cute! I can’t handle it!”

“W-wha?!”

Takao uncurled himself before he pounced once more, straddling Midorima. “I can’t help myself anymore!”

“E-Eh?!”

Takao sat down on Midorima’s thighs, rubbing the tense male’s shoulders gently. “Shin-chan, you’re perfect.”

Midorima flushed (this suddenly turned into a game of ‘How red can you make Shin-chan?’). “Stop treating me like a girl…”

Takao grinned. He leaned down, bringing his lips close to Midorima’s. “Please, let me kiss you.”

Midorima stayed silent for a moment. “F-Fine.”

Takao’s face lite up as a bright smile spread across his face. “Yay!” And with that, Takao attacked.

Midorima’s eyes screwed shut as he waited for the contact. He wasn’t an idiot! He knew what kissing lead to. It lead to more kissing, touching, heavy petting, and then… then…  _it._  And he wasn’t ready for  _it!_

Midorima waited… and waited… but nothing happened. Opening one eye cautiously, Midorima peaked out from below long lashes, noticing how Takao stared at him with a face that resembled a child holding back their tears. “T-Takao?!”

Takao’s lip quivered as his cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. “S-Shin-chan… Too cute!”

Midorima stared back at Takao with a deadpanned look. He was sure he heard that vein in his temple explode. “T-Takao! I swear I will hu-!”

Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima’s neck, slamming their lips together. Midorima let out a muffled cry, allowing Takao’s tongue to enter his mouth, gently poking and caressing his lips and teeth, not daring to venture further. Midorima’s tongue instinctively sought out Takao’s warmth, wrestling with Takao’s thick muscle gently.

Takao’s hand cupped the nape of Midorima’s neck, tilting his head back. Midorima released a deep breath from his nose as Takao raised his shoulders and his head in order to keep his mouth aligned with Midorima’s.

The shooter sighed, melting into the kiss. Gripping the bed sheets below him with one hand, Midorima tangled his other hand in Takao’s shirt, squirming as his body became unbearably warm.

W-was kissing always this good?

If so, damn, he was missing out.

Takao pulled back, taking the warmth of his lips away from Midorima.

What was this blasphemy?!

Takao stared down at his handiwork, admiring his abilities. Midorima lied there, gasping slightly as he tried to regain his breath. His lips were pink and puffy. His eyes were narrowed, glazed over as if he has found the greatest treasure in the world.

“T-Takao?”

“Yes, Shin-chan?”

“Again…”

“As you wish…”

Takao swooped down for another kiss, which was eagerly accepted. Midorima’s arms wrapped one arm around Takao’s neck, bringing the other down on his lower back, pulling the shorter male closer to him. Takao used his hands to part Midorima’s legs and settled between them. Running one hand gently along Midorima’s thigh, Takao let the other hand tangle into Midorima’s perfect, silky locks.

Their tongues battled for God knows how long. By the time they finished, Midorima could feel his lips tingling along with a heat pooling in his stomach. Takao’s face was flushed, his lips just as swollen as Midorima’s. Midorima ran a thumb along Takao’s lips before staring into Takao’s eyes.

“Again.”

Takao smirked, reaching down to remove Midorima’s glasses. Placing them on the side table next to his bed, Takao ran his hand down to Midorima’s knees and bent his leg. Midorima pressed his thighs against Takao’s torso as the male licked his lips.

“With pleasure.”


	6. OTP Challenge: Wearing Each Other's Clothes (KiKuro)

“Nngh, Kurokocchiii. You aren’t being fair!”

“What do you mean, Kise-kun?”

“How can you walk around in an outfit like that and not expect me to react?!”

Kuroko blinked, looking down at his form. “I do not see anything wrong with what I’m wearing.”

“Kurokocchi!”

Kise flopped back on his bed, grabbing his pillow as he pulled it to his chest. Burying his face in the plush object, Kise rolled back and forth on the bed, leaving Kuroko to stare at him blankly. The shadow grabbed the towel around his neck and brought the fabric up to his hair as he continued to dry the water out of his blue locks.

“Kise-kun. You’re acting strange again.”

Kise peaked out from behind his pillow, mouth open and ready to complain until he once again took note of Kuroko’s appearance. The shorter male had both of his hands working the towel over his hair. Stray droplets of water dripped down his neck towards the collar of the shirt he was wearing. Well, it isn’t fair to simply call it a shirt. It wasn’t just any shirt that Kuroko was wearing; it was Kise’s jersey. The large white and blue top engulfed Kuroko’s smaller form, revealing pale shoulders and toned thighs. With every rub of his hair, the jersey shifted, revealing more and more of Kuroko’s delicious thighs, however hiding the prize just a few centimeters higher. “W-Why are you wearing my jersey?!”

Kuroko blinked, looking down at himself once more. He lowered his arms, subsequently lowering the shirt on his legs (Kise pouted). Kuroko grabbed the hem of the jersey, tugging it out so he could stare down at it. “No specific reason.” Kuroko pulled the towel off of his head, dropping it to the floor as he made his way over to Kise’s bed. “Does it not please you?” The mattress dipped under Kuroko’s weight as he placed on knee on the surface. Pressing his palms on the bed, Kuroko climbed on the bed slowly, keeping his blank gaze on Kise’s bright red face.

“K-Kurok-kocchi… T-That’s not…!”

Kuroko reached over to Kise’s pillow, pulling it from his grasp. He pressed his hands against Kise’s shoulders, making the blond lie flat against the bed. Crawling over his legs, Kuroko’s gaze darkened as he gave Kise a predatory look that the blond knew he picked up from Aomine. “After taking a shower, using your shower gel, I couldn’t help but become obsessed with your scent.”

Kise shuddered. “T-that kind of thing is really embarrassing.”

“I don’t think so.” Kuroko stated plainly, sitting down on Kise’s thighs. “I couldn’t help but want to wear your jersey when I saw it on the couch. I must say, Kise-kun, you are very messy for a model.”

Kise pouted, trying to ignore how hot Kuroko’s thighs were as they clung to his hips. Before he could say anymore, Kuroko sat back, pressing one of his palms on Kise’s knee, letting the other hand reach up to tug at the jersey’s collar. The fabric slipped down his shoulders, revealing delicious looking collarbones. Kise’s mouth watered.

“It’s a little big.”

“S-stop teasing…”

“Hm?” Kuroko raised his chin slightly, looking down at Kise with an unreadable expression. However, Kise was sure he could see amusement sparkling in those bright blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Kise-kun.” Kuroko replied politely. Sitting up straight, Kuroko reached down to the bottom of the jersey, “If this is causing you so much distress, I suppose I will have to take it off.” Kuroko’s hands lifted, bringing the jersey with it.

“N-No!” Kise’s hands shot out, grabbing on to Kuroko’s wrists, stopping the male in his tracks. Firm, toned abs rippled with every breath Kuroko took, causing Kise to swallow harshly. No matter how much he loved Kuroko’s stomach, he could wait. Seeing Kuroko in his jersey was definitely more important. Besides, he’ll definitely be taking it off later.

Kuroko opened his hands, dropping the jersey, however he didn’t pull out of Kise’s grip. He remained silent, watching as Kise ran his hands along the length of Kuroko’s arms, lightly tickling the soft flesh. Kise trailed his fingers back down to Kuroko’s hands before lacing their fingers together.

“Stay like this with me for a little bit longer…” Kise said gently as his eyes trailed along Kuroko’s form. The blue haired male smiled softly, swinging his arms lightly. He ran his thumb along the back of Kise’s hand before he pressed Kise’s hands down on the bed next to his head. Kuroko leaned down, bringing their foreheads together as a small smile formed on his lips as they ghosted over Kise’s.

“You don’t need to request that from me, Kise-kun.” Kuroko whispered, his lips caressing Kise’s with every word. Kuroko planted a slightly firmer kiss on his lover’s lips. “I’ll stay with you as long as you want me to.”

Kise smiled, tilting his chin up so his could press their lips together once more. “What if I never get bored of you?”

Kuroko let out a small chuckle before burying his face in the crook of Kise’s neck, pressing soft, butterfly kisses along his flesh. “Then I suppose I’ll being staying by your side for a very long time.”

Kise closed his eyes, biting his lips as he tried to fight the conflicting heat in his stomach and the fluttering in his chest. He really didn’t want to ruin the moment with a boner.

Kuroko snickered before shifting his position on Kise’s lap, sliding his hips upwards on Kise’s thighs. The blonde’s grip on his hand tightened as he tensed up.

“Kurokocchi! D-don’t…!”

Kuroko planted a firm kiss against Kise’s pulse, sucking on the flesh harshly. “Don’t what?” He shifted “innocently”, pulling low gasp from Kise’s lips. “I’m just trying to help. If you don’t want me to, I can leave…”

“S-staaaaawwwwppp!”

Kise bucked, knocking Kuroko off him and flipped their positions. Forming a bridge over Kuroko’s body, Kise grinned down at Kuroko’s flustered face. “That wasn’t very nice, Kise-kun.”

The fainted trace of a pout formed on Kuroko’s lips.

Kise unlaced their fingers, running it along Kuroko’s side before letting it rest on his hip. “I’m sorry, Kurokocchi. I just couldn’t have you leave me after such sweet words and devilish actions.”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, “So am I being punished or rewarded?”

Kise leaned down, closing the gap between their lips. “We’ll just have to wait and see, now won’t we?”

_**OMAKE** _

“Kurokocchiiii! Look!”

Kuroko looked up from his book and turned around curiously. Before him, a semi-nude Kise stood before him, wearing Kuroko’s Seirin Jersey (which was definitely too small). The fabric stopped above his belly button, revealing his ripped olive skin leading down to dark red and black boxer briefs.

“Aren’t I cute?” Kise struck a pose, bending one knee, allowing his hip to jut out to the side.

“You look absolutely ridiculous.”

“K-Kurokocchi! So mean!”

“Please remove my jersey before you rip it.”

Kuroko turned his back on the sobbing copycat. Kise whined for his attention, not noticing the bright red blush that formed on Kuroko’s cheeks. Hiding his face behind his book, Kuroko tried to calm his racing heart.  _‘Kise-kun… you’re so cute… you idiot.’_


	7. Porn Mags Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i once tried to think of what kind of porn the gom + kagami would like lmao

So we all know how Fujimaki claims all boys have porn mags?

What kind of porn mags/videos do you think each boy in kurobasu looks at?

We all know Aomine and his big tits. But what about everyone else?

I’m thinking that Kuroko would love very - VERY vanilla sex. Those sweet, PassionHD/Fantasy-HD-esq videos with the slow sensual love making with the soft music and breathy moans.  ~~or he could like tentacles HAH~~

I see Kagami as a soft-core type. Solo, toys, maybe a lot of foreplay. I don’t see him watching real hardcore stuff. I think he’d like that low grade HBO porn where all shots are made from the side and the characters probably aren’t even fucking.

Ahhh Kise would definitely like plotless smut. I think he’d be the voyeur type who watches public sex vids a lot. I think he’d have a bit of a humiliation kink. He’d probably like videos where men or women shit talk their partner into an orgasm.

Akashi would be a POV guy. He’d probably like those videos where the man “finds a girl on the road” and sweet talks her into sucking his friend’s dick in the back seat until they reach home and they double team her. Or maybe those interactive porn videos where you choose your next action. I can see him getting into that because its still POV vids, just with more control.

Murasakibara would be the plot guy. He would sit and watch those shitty story lines and just kinda stair like “???? i am oddly aroused but lol”

Midorima likes brazzers. (M)DILFs. Older (wo)men getting fucked and spanked harshly with oiled bodies until they’re red and screaming. Definitely likes it rough.


	8. Mini Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AoHimu, Kagakise, AoMomo/KagaMomo, KagaMura, GOM+Kagami martial art styles! MidoTaka angst

> 1\. AoHimu

Random pairing I want to see - AoHimu.

o.o

I can see them fighting over Kagami and end up fucking each other somehow. I can see Himuro fighting Aomine for dominance just as hard as Kagami would because believe it or not, Himuro is more than a pretty face. He’s strong, smart, and can definitely top Aomine but still finds himself underneath him, being fucked within an inch of his life.

idk. Himuro is a beauty. Aomine is a beast. And Himuro will tame that little fucker no matter what it takes.

> 2\. KagaKise

I feel like Kagami is a fashionable guy, meaning I can see him and Kise going on shopping dates and long walks on the beach, holding hands,  _and_   _kissing_ ,  **and** **touching**   _ **and**_   ** _groping_** ~~_**and**_   _ **fucki**_~~ _ **—-**_.

> 3\. AoMomo vs KagaMomo

What would happen if Momoi is with Kagami, but they have a fight one day so she goes to Aomine, her best friend, and they end up sleeping together? She regrets it and makes up with Kagami and a few weeks later, she finds out she’s pregnant and she doesn’t know who the father is. She hasn’t told Kagami that she cheated, so Kagami thinks it’s his. But Aomine isn’t stupid and knows there’s a possibility it’s his child and he wants this child.

After a few months, Aomine is tired of hiding it and tells her that he loves her and if the child is his, he wants to take care of it. And due to this confession, he tells Kagami that he slept with Momoi and Kagami wants to kill him. They fight, endlessly until Momoi gives birth to …???

> 4\. KagaHimu

kagami and himuro get off on cybering with each other when they’re apart. sometimes they simply roleplay as themselves. sometimes, one is a girl, or hell, they’re both girls. sometimes, himuro goes as far as to send pictures of himself in whatever role they’re taking on that day. kagami never thought he’d be so aroused at the sight of a cross dressing man. 

5\. Kagakuro

kuroko loves kagami’s laugh. it makes him warm inside. even though he tries to hide it, he does everything he can, just to hear that beautiful, honest voice.

he especially loves pressing his head against his chest, listening to his heart beat while his voice reverberates in his ear.

> 6\. AnyxKagami

Before Kagami moved back to Japan, he used to talk on an online chat about basketball with other kids. He became close friends with another guy who lived in Japan and they became best online friends. He told his friend that he was moving back to Japan and they said they would meet in Japan during a match one day since they knew they’d both be on the basketball teams at their high school. However, they never gave their names or any description of their appearance just to see if they can figure out who they are based on the personality and gameplay style they mentioned to each other. One day, Kagami notices a guy who has very specific talents that match the description of his online friend so he goes to confront him and… he isn’t exactly what he expected.

> 7\. midorima

midorima is a screamer

> 8\. KagaMura

Kagami tries to make Murasakibara eat real food by cooking for him, however, Murasakibara insists that he eat sweets and bakes dessert. Murasakibara picks at the veggies in his plate, so to get him to eat, Kagami promises to feed him the dessert in any way that Murasakibara wants.

Sometimes, Kagami bakes with him. However, Murasakibara loves adding so much sugar and sweets, Kagami has to wrestles the sugar away from him, leaving them covered in sweets every time they bake together.

> 9\. martial art styles?

Kagami - Muay Thai

Aomine - Krav Maga

Midorima - Kenpo

Akashi - Wushu

Murasakibara -  Tai Chi Chuan

Kuroko - Silambam

Kise - Tae Kwon Do

> 10\. MidoTaka

It’s Midorima’s first day as an ER trauma surgeon intern. He’s put in charge by his senior who will observe and make sure that he makes the right calls. But today, it is Midorima’s day to shine.

The day, overall, is interesting. He had a 15 year old girl who overdosed on narcotics. There was a car crash on a rural road, leaving two dead on contact and one in stable condition. Then there was a child abuse case where a child “fell” and hit his head.

All was well until he gets a phone call on his break from a hysterical Takao.

Midorima tries to calm him down, tries to ask him what happened.

It’s his sister.

Her condition is worsening. She’s dying right before his eyes and he doesn’t know what to do.

Midorima doesn’t want to panic. He doesn’t want to show his fear. He makes his way to his senior, asking for the rest of the day off due to a family emergency.

Is senior is skeptical, asking what it’s about.

Could he really tell him that his male lover’s sister is dying and he needs to be there for him?

Midorima straightens up to his superior and confesses with a straight face - The man he loves needs him, and he needs to be there.

His senior is surprised, but says nothing more, telling him that he need to go.

Go be with the man he loves.


End file.
